


To Remake A Memory

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: This fic was written for the first day of frans week. Using the prompt of confession as to my inspiration. I will give away no hints just read it if you want too.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Frans Week





	To Remake A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I own nothing. The only thing I own the plot I’m working actively so this helps ebb my stress and I’m working every day. But work is easier than college any day of the week. Now on to the story.

I didn’t know how it started. It just one of those things that just smacked me right in the cranium as another clear truth down in my soul. Was it when the neutral face fell, and he giggled at one of my puns and threw one back at me? Was it when he pranked me back for all the pranks, I played on him? Was it when he got me a motorbike to replace the tricycle getting totaled? Something about the way Frisk behaved with me and the way I just felt comfortable to just let him know how I felt. To talk about the reset and what I can remember. He is the person I can go to when the nightmares become too much, he’s the person who’s an ear willing to listen and the calm in the storm.

I think I know when my feelings began, but I didn’t realize until I looked back at the time Frisk arrived in the underground it was when I saw he accepted a date with papyrus, and they came back to the house. And I was shocked that it seemed to escalate to my brother rejecting Frisk. What my brother called a date I shook my skull the mirth of the whole situation made it hard not laugh. But the way Frisk face broke of just shock and whirlwind of what he had gone through on the day. At that moment, I wanted to show Frisk at least one of the skeleton brothers how a date is supposed to go. Not realizing I was flirting. Especially when I pulled out the comb and combed my skull. Looking back, I was trying to show my brother and show Frisk a better time than he already got. But the second time at the restaurant, I realized how close they were and how much they had changed things. It really hit me the position Frisk was in and the fact that if I hadn’t listened to Toriel.

I would have killed him without guilt or remorse because that is the job and would have gladly handed his soul to the king, something that. The fact I stated out loud to him at the restaurant, and I have no doubt that sounds like a threat to Frisk, he told me as much when I asked him about its months later. I felt guilty and wondered what Frisk assumed I meant by that. Felt it a threat if he ever so much mean mugged a monster that he would exact vengeance.

The fact I first assumed he was a child. Monsters tradition and the fact we didn’t know the humans are tiny compared to boss monsters and the average monster at the fact he’s 6 foot tall now. He mentioned that he was already an adult when he fell, but he was done growing, and now he’s in his mid-twenties. And I’ve had to be his rock just as much as he had to be mine. When he took the position as our ambassador, he took the opportunity wholeheartedly. He went to college took political science as his major. He wanted to help us, and that was really admirable, and he wanted to have the education to back it up as well they couldn’t discredit the Frisk from the very beginning but because Frisk actively being the one still seeking his masters in political science and law for last 6 months while still working so hard on proposals.

So, I knew it was time. I work hard to make the moment I would confess my feelings to Frisk to be a perfect moment. It didn’t seem fair that someone who had become my best friend, and I was leaning on when things are tough.

I already knew that where I wanted to do this Mettaton’s new resort aboveground I reserved a seat and called in the favor from Mettaton himself for the number of times he called me in last minute to take over for snow drake senior whose material would fall flat, and I had to come in when I was supposed to be sleeping or working the stand. Or working security for the king. Or when I was judging the human souls. There were a lot of times I would come home. Beat eyes half open because I exhausted my magic to be able to be three places at once. He owes me, and that includes a full course meal. I was one of the ones who helped with making the functional design for his body to begin with. And that alone owed more dinners then he realizes. So, I have that aspect already set up and the best table candlelit. And even asked Shyren and Napstablook to serenade us. Specifying this is a romantic occasion. And they more than wanted to oblige with Blooky mentioning that the keyboard playing had been something he wanted to reconnect with

I knew what and who I had to ask for advice about dressing, but it didn’t mean I wanted to ask one of them to help. it was embarrassing and I can already see them annoying but roping all of them was a mistake. Might as well as have them to cremate me, I didn’t sign up for a roast about my fashion sense.

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS, BROTHER.” Papyrus looked shocked his eyes bulging out of his skulls.

“Well, I didn’t ask ya all here to be humerus.”

“IF YOU WILL BE PUNNING THE WHOLE TIME, THEN I MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE.”

“Don’t leave Paps. I promise I’ll keep the punning to a minimum. I really need your help.”

“What’s the occasion that you need the expertise of both Mettaton and Undyne in the same room to make an informed choice.” Alphys seemed to forget about her anxiety at this moment realizing that anyone with eyes understands that

“ I wanted to ask Frisk to be mine, but I feel like I need to dress up before I ask something so big.

“Aw! we’ll look who's growing up?!”Alphys said with

“Sans look at you! figuring out what we already figured but a nice proactive step.” Undyne condescending to me about my clothes were not necessary, but at least she’s not smug about the whole thing. She figured out my crush on Frisk first, so to her, she was more annoyed that it took so long for me to make a move considering the speed round we did on her Alphys to get together. Unlike some other shiny metal assholes who I knew were living for being in this moment. She knew not to be an ass about asking for help being the helpful one in turn.

“Though to be perfectly honest, your whole wardrobe just doesn’t do if you succeed. It shouldn’t be just for this moment.”

“Consider the position Frisk will be in when he takes the stage as an ambassador of the monsters’ formally?”

“Right now, we have been living in hiding from the general public. so, what anyone looks like doesn’t matter.”

“So, imagine being in public, and the blue hoodie is covered in ketchup stains the basketball shorts just a disaster. The human media had already proven to be more ruthless then Mettaton when he was looking for the story about Frisk in the underground.

“You’re asking for a tall order, darling. you are such a mess, but I will take the case and make you a clotheshorse. it will be my best success story yet.” Mettaton said with a usual amount of flair of joy superiority and a hint of malice. I felt the regret crawling up my spine already

“Look, let’s not get hasty.” Feeling myself raise my hands, hoping that pacify them.

“Too late Sans you asked for all of us,” Undyne said hands on hips with an almost predatory look. I invited her because I thought she would keep these guys from going to wild with

“That means this going to be a full renovation of your wardrobe considering the favor Muffet’s kin owes me for lending her the limo free of charge? she can have them make you a new wardrobe to your measurements.”

I could feel a chill up my spine and the regret of asking them as they smile in a predatory smile even Alphys seemed to be laughing as they took all my clothes out of the closet and put it all into the trash.

That has been the last two weeks. My brother and our friends throwing my clothes away and putting better clothes in their place, and more than once. I made a face and more than once Undyne disagreed on anything too flashy and gaudy. And veto and of the gold clothes. They were tasteful, but they weren’t the comfy lazy style I had gotten used to. But at least it didn’t remind me of the severe clothing style it was similar ***** let’s not think about that right now no need to think about something I can only recall in journals that are half-filled even the name I can barely make out. It’s about living in the here and now. Not about those who existed or never can now.

Time getting closer, I felt like the plan was not only going at full speed ahead, but I can feel myself getting nervous about the whole thing. This has been my plan from the start, but I didn’t mean I was ready for this day to finally happen. Months left to be doing an enclosed so uncomfortable I have been wondering if my phone is at snack on any of the new clothes I was wearing them at all.

And it’s not like I’m dying, so getting rid of my clothes seems pointless. Mettaton didn’t agree said that we needed to kill my fashion sense and let be put to rest. His words? "You will be reborn a fashionable butterfly or I'll dust you myself."

I sit here in my suit, waiting at the table, hoping Frisk is dressed up as I am. Otherwise, it’s gonna be very heavy-handed for at least one of us. He doesn’t know why we’re meeting here or the fact this is a special occasion hopefully coming here is...

Then I saw him he was in a black suit. He looked sharp and more handsome then I had ever seen him. His hair was coiffed in a way he had seen some of the more classmates of his wear. A golden flower pinned to his lapel. He wasn’t wearing his typically neutral face. He had a smile on his face, the usually very haggard look on his face. There were still bags under his if I kept looking, but the way he looks, I felt my soul race, and the slight blush appeared on my face.

I better be prepared for the worse. Ready myself mentally to deal with the rejection I’m going to face at this moment. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as the humans say. Plus, I did ask for the fancy ketchup regardless of what happens I can celebrate opening myself for the first time in a millennium.

I was sitting in a suit that was the least gaudy but really nice suit one that Alphys had picked a blue suit with a yellow vest. i felt way too fancy at least i was dressed similarly to the other clients. 

“Frisk! This way, this way, your seat. I will be back with the menu.”

I could feel my brow sweat, but I need to calm down. I need to relax; this is my best friend were talking about. This should be as easy as making a quiche at home, right? I’ve dated other monsters before. I took a sabbatical when I went full time into raising papyrus and getting work to pick up the slack. So, I'm officially out of practice. This isn’t the first time and I’m not a baby bones anymore. I need to be able to be able to talk about my feelings head-on.

“Well, are you a sight for sore eyes. How are you bonehead?” if it was anyone, I would feel slightly insulted. But Frisk’s affectionate way of saying it made me smile genuinely even though I feel dead on my Achilles.

“I’m doing alright, Frisky. I’m glad you had time to come in here I know how busy you can get.”

In the corner of my eyes, I swear I see a glint of shiny metal. Great, I’m confessing with an audience. I swear I saw an yellowtail and tint of blue skin and I swear I heard bone-rattling. The whole gang is here to see this train wreck.

“I can always make time for you silly skull. The question is whether we are eating this time? And not just sitting here shooting the breezy like last time. a small smile rising on Frisk’s face.

I could feel my blush rising. The way he seems to glow under the candlelight, it seems to enhance how handsome he already was to me. How am I not supposed to jabber like an idiot again? Since they are giving me a moment

"Yeah, were having a full course this, I promise. Mettaton owes me half dozen favor for filling for stand up at the last minute. So, I can order almost any meal on the menu and silverware especially after everything. Look at the menu. This whole thing is one the house. My treat.

Okay, what's up, you have had a blush all night and you have been dancing around telling me something all night just tell me.

"Well, I got some I need to get off my clavicle. I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time I didn’t know how to say it, but I don't comment until I finish speaking okay this is taking a lot for me to admit okay?"

Frisk nodding, I think he realized how serious I was. Seeing to give my full focus but I could almost hear my bones rattling my nerves and the desire to make a joke about rattling bones. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I need to be serious as his face can be or he will take it as a prank.

“I like you, Frisk. I have liked you as more than a friend for a very long time. I wasn’t sure how to tell you or how to bring it up, so I thought to bring you to a place where we had laughs, and I scared you. Since it seems wrong that in a fancy restaurant, I terrified you. so, I hope that You don’t have to like me back or even say anything I just want to get off my soul. I never want to live with this secret for so long.

I can finally feel myself feeling better. It was one of the last things I had kept to myself for a long time Finally telling Frisk how I felt was everything I wanted. and didn’t realize I would need something like this, but it felt so much better, to tell the truth.

“Regardless I’ll be going I know you are not interested in bonehead like me, but I knew that if I never told you? I would always have issues hanging out with you and being friends. Knowing that I want to be with you but if I let you know? If I clear the air, I can be able to be around you like we use to be.”

I wouldn’t be able to sit here and hear the rejection Frisk was gobsmacked and hadn’t said a word. I could see the answer. Frisk has dated better monsters, people than me why would she settle for a schlub who spends the day sleeping away when he can. Who am I kidding I don’t even rank in the top one hundred of viable options to be someone Frisk could love what was I thinking like I ever had a shot, to begin with? Who was I kidding? But it was about being cathartic and allowing myself to be realistic.

“Hey bonehead!” Before I could move an inch into my shortcut home Frisk kissed me square on my teeth. I could feel the strength of blush and my resolve crumble as I got absorbed in the kiss and got swept away at the moment letting everything and everyone fade away from my mind. This moment with Frisk this first kiss…

"Next time you want to confess your undying love sugar skull? Let me tell you that I feel the same way maybe even more than you. I just assume you would never be interested in a human. Maybe we should sit down for the rest of the meal and talk about this more?"

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: I hope guys liked this. I love fluff and romance as a concept. It’s one of my specialties. So, make a cute confession scene is right up my alley. Hopefully, you guys really take the time to read this. Obviously, the stars spell out Gaster. Who acts like an older brother in this story? I usually see Gaster as a mentor figure someone who is an uncle and godfather, being Sans direct mentor and that a lot of the hands-on knowledge was because of Gaster directly. to the  
> The suit that I imagine Sans was wearing https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwie8ryRpKjnAhV_knIEHRD_AroQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F307230005809182381%2F&psig=AOvVaw23FB3G2oXAUUye9xaMiNKm&ust=1580369183655312  
> The suit I imagine Frisk in https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjX7-zOpqjnAhW-mHIEHdubAGYQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sebastiancruzcouture.com%2Fproducts%2Fs-by-sebastian-navy-blue-black-paisley-dinner-jacket&psig=AOvVaw3bCUjes7MbKTyiwp_hhsNF&ust=1580369843371545


End file.
